Putting is an aspect of golf in which a golfer attempts to hit or “putt” the ball into the hole from the ball's position on a green or a like surface. Preferably, the golfer can putt the ball into the hole in as few attempts as possible. To do so, a golfer may align, either by sight or other perceptive techniques, the golf ball so as to hit the ball with a velocity and direction that will cause the ball to terminate its travel path in the hole or as close to the hole as possible if not in the hole. As such, a golfer can achieve a lower score which is preferred and the objective according to golf rules. Various techniques may be utilized by golfers in order to putt the golf ball in a preferred manner such that the golf ball travels into or near the hole more frequently. Among the techniques a golfer may use is to determine a desired path and velocity for the ball to travel. The golfer may attempt to putt the golf ball on this desired path and accordingly may attempt to align himself in a manner to facilitate putting the ball along the desired path with a desired velocity to go into or near the hole.